random
by goku.skydancer
Summary: FIXED i was bored dont kill me i did this for my freind gabby yaoi oneshot rikuxsora light content rated T beaucuas i felt like it


**NOTE: main pairing RikuxSora, Kairi is alittle bitchy in this so if you like kairi then sorry 'bout that...**

**Okay so I have rewrote this because the other one was pretty bad so I hope you guys enjoy it! 3**

**I dont own klingdom hearts so cool your klyblades**

**yaoi and stuff so beware**

I sighed and ran a hand through my silver hair. Sora and Kairi have been spending alot of time together and it was really eating at me. I mean it's not like im jealous, it's just that I don't like the fact that Sora is spending more time with Kairi instend of me. Wait, isn't that jealousy? Well whatever!

"Hey, Riku?" Leon waved a hand infront of my face.

"hmmm?" I said without looking up at him.

"You've been zoneing out for about a minute, and the bells going to ring" He said

"Oh, yeah" I said absent mindedly.

"Your hopeless Leon, let me try." I heard a girl voice say. I felt someone sit next to me and then wisper sweetly in my ear, "Admit it, you know you've been spending the hole peroid thinking about how deep and hard your going to be doing Sora tonight"

I jumped streight out of my chair and landed square on my ass.

"Wa-what?!"

Everyone in class broke out in hyserical laughter. The teacher turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Is your chair broken or something Riku?"

I stood up and sat back down in my chair, face fully red, "No, I, uh, fell out."

"Whatever flots your boat." The teacher said and then contuined teaching.

I turned around and glared at Larxen, she gave me a big evil smile in return. 'Stupid bitch.'

Once the bell rang I shoved all my stuff into my bag and went down to the library. I sat down at one of the tables and laided my head down. I fell asleep the minute my eyes were closed.

I was asleep for a good 10 minutes before someone poured a glass of ice cold water on my head. "Ahck! What the hell?!" I said as I shot streight up. I turned in my seat to see a snickering Sora and a smirking Kairi, who was holding a water botle with ice cubes in it.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." She said cheerfuly. I glared dagers at her and responded, "What a wonderful morning it is, but it has been ruinded by a ugly skanky ice whore." Sora tried to hold in his laughter by covering his mouth but a few still escaped. Kairi looked at me and then to sora and glared.

"Whatever,... old man!" And then with that she stomped off. We just laughed at her retreating back. 'God it feels so good to smite her.' I thought. 'Finally get her off of Sora, and leave him all to myself.'

Smiling I turned to Sora and asked, "Do you want to come over and work on homework?" Sora looked up at me and nodded, " Yeah, I need ALOT of help on math."

"Okay then we'll meet at my place after school."

I heared a knock at my door and knew that it was Sora. Opening it, a smiling sora greeted me. "What took you so long? I practicly aged 60 years waiting for you."

Sora walked past me and said, "Come on Riku I find it hard to believe that your 160. 100 is believable but 160? Even a absent minded person like me can see through that."

"I'm suprised you could add that big of numbers in your head." I laughed and Sora glared at me as we both went upstairs to my room.

In my room I was pretty muchly doing Sora's homework, I mean he only did HALF of one problem, and it was a 2+2(-3-6). Suddenly an idea hit me.

"Sora I'm doing all the work, its about time you stoped mouching off my wifi and help me with the school work." Sora looked up from his phone and stuck out his bottem lip and pouted.

"Oh come on riku. Do I have to?" Sora asked, his poutyness levels reaching extreme hights.

"Yes you have to help! This is your work!" I snaped.

"I hate math its too haaaaarrrrd!" He wined. I sighed as if I gave in, but really I didn't, it was all part of my plan.

"Fine, you don't have to help." Sora instantly brightened up. "but!" His smile went down abit. "You have to ATLEAST help me with one problem." Sora gave a lazy sigh and grumbled okay.

Smiling to myself I got up and grabed a white bored and a pen. I sat down and wrote 128 divided by e480. I handed the bored over to Sora and a look of complete confusion washed over him.

"Whaaa...Riku I don't know how to do this!" he said.

"You have plenty of time." I looked over at my clock. "You know you should probaly get going, you can take my bored with you."

I sat in my room and stared down at the bored. 'How the hell does Riku expect me to be able to figure this out?' It didn't make any sense no mater witch way he looked at it he couldn't figure out way to solve it, it was really stressing him out. 'I'm gonna go take a shower, mabey afterwerds I could think more clearly.

I removed my clothes in my room tossing them aside non-caringly. Grabing a towel off my floor I went inside my bathroom and turned on the water.

After my shower I went inside my room and pulled some clothes out of my drawer. When I was digging through my shirts I saw my nerdy ninja shirt that had a some random math equations writen on it. I then remebered the problem Riku had told me to do.

I walked over to my desk and saw that the shirt I had been wearing early had been throughen on top of it. I picked it up and saw that the top of the equation had been erased. I looked down at it and my heart skiped a beat.

I love you

I flew down my stairs and ran all the way to Riku's house. When I reached his house I was out of breath. After catching my breath I knocked rapidly on the door. Riku answered it.

"Sora? What are yo-" His sentence was cut off by my lips crushing against his. At first he wasn't responding but then his lips began to move. He licked my bottem lip, asking for entrance. I happly abliged. Are tounges fought against each otherfor dominince, of course Riku won. He began exploring every corner of my mouth with his tounge.

After a minute or so we broke apart, panting. He stared at me, his sea foam colored irises glowing into my eletrice blue ones. He gave me a small smile and said, "And you said you hated math."

**Sorry about not being able to type out the division symbol, it's not on my computer so of couse I couldn't type it. **

**Okay is it just me or in most rikuXsora's riku's room is usually upstairs?... ANYWAY I hope you like this I'm slightly proud of it. If theres any mistakes please tell me I don't have a grammer corecter or spell check on my computer so it would be a big help to improve the story.**

**I like getting reviews im even okay with flames so fire away! Not that I actually want flames its just that im lonley~ **


End file.
